star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Bespin
Bespin was a gas giant in the Bespin system of the Anoat sector on the Ison Corridor in the Greater Javin region of the Outer Rim Territories. It was also a major source of tibanna gas, which was refined for production and transport in numerous mining operations including Cloud City and Tibannopolis. It was home to several million individuals, including Humans, Ugnaughts, and Lutrillians. Overview The planet Bespin was a gas giant that was about 118,000 kilometers in diameter. Like most gas giants, it had a solid core made of metal (in this case, rethin, 6,000 kilometers in diameter) followed by layers of metallic gases. Most of the layers of gas were poisonous, and the pressure and temperature were far above what a Human could tolerate. Despite this, from approximately 150 to 180 kilometers down from space there was a 30 kilometer thick habitable layer known as the Bespin Life Zone. This layer had an oxygen atmosphere with temperature and pressure suitable for Human life. It was in this layer that Cloud City was located. As with many gas giants, Bespin had a number of moons. Bespin had a twelve-hour day, and completed a revolution around its star approximately once every fourteen years. Bespin's fauna included the winged Tibannucks, velkers, rawwks, the gas-filled beldon, and airborne algae sacks. Bespin was the type class of the Bespin-class gas giant. History Roman Wars During the Roman Wars, Kortez Jackett served as an Exex and temporary Baron Administrator of Cloud City. Kortez was generally liked by most of his citizens with a few believing that he was "ok". In 156 ABY during the M4-78 Campaign, Bruce Starkiller, Vett, Hanhar, TC-6, and Rose Moonwood came to Cloud City for a hyper drive repair and shelter. They met with Bruce's old friend Kortez, but were all walked into a trap when Roman, Vikram, Clay, and Vince found their location and captured them. Bruce was frozen in Carbonite after a series of torture sessions, where he was forced to give up the location of M4-78 and the Rebel base. As Vikram and Clay brought Bruce and Rose onto the Ravager, Andres arrived at the city to help rescue the rest of Delta Squad with the help of Kortez and his Bespin Guards. Andres engaged into a lightsaber fight with Mical in the lower levels where he pretended to be defeated so he could reunite with everyone back at the Vertibird. The crew was able to barely escape the city in time to follow the Ravager into hyperspace. After the M4-78 Campaign ended with the rescue of Bruce and defeat of Vikram and Clay, Kortez would lead a series of liberation attempts on Bespin to free Cloud City from Roman's garrison. Future attempts were held back due to the rebels focusing on more important missions. In 166 ABY, after the Battle of Maximus Prime, Kortez would successfully drive away the Imperials on Bespin with the help of the New Republic. Tibbanna Gas Mines were back in the hands of the Republic and Bespin became a very important income world for the New Republic. Kortez was eventually promoted to be a full time Baron Administrator on Bespin for his efforts of freeing Cloud City. Victorian Wars During the Victorian Wars, Bespin would be attacked by Victoria's Empire as well as herself in person along with Admiral Devon. The attack was a complete surprise, causing the Bespin Militia to defend against the Empire until New Republic transports could come and rescue civilians and personnel. Kortez was confronted in his office by Victoria and Stormtroopers, but he managed to cause a distraction and escape the building via his office window. He was eventually rescued by Cloud Cars and taken to the New Republic Transports, that fled Bespin. When Victoria was assassinated years later and the Empire fell once again, Bespin was liberated once more. Appearances Star Wars Delta Squad 2: Revenge of the Jedi (''First Appearance) ''Star Wars Delta Squad 3: Rebel Strike (''Mentioned Only) ''Star Wars Delta Squad Fallout: Imperial Assault Star Wars Delta Squad: The Victorian Wars Category:Planets